<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>44. Humiliation by MaxandMatthew24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693250">44. Humiliation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24'>MaxandMatthew24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>101 Kink Promts [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari, Insecurity, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/F, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mari and Kanan ask Dia to try something new.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosawa Dia/Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>101 Kink Promts [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/776706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>44. Humiliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bottom Dia rights</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dia walked into the bedroom she, Kanan, and Mari share. She wouldn’t be lying if she said she expected the two to be already having sex but to her surprise, they were just watching tv. “Oh, Dia~! Finally, you’re here~!”</p><p>“I’m honestly quite surprised you two haven’t decided to start without me.” Mari ran over to Dia and pulled her to the bed. </p><p>“We decided that we wanted to try something new~!” </p><p>“That makes me worried, what exactly did you two plan?” Dia sat down on the bed and Kanan hugged her from behind. “...you’re not gonna hang me from the ceiling again, are you?” </p><p>“No, we wanted to try humiliation. If that’s alright with you of course.” Kanan said. </p><p>“I don’t know...I know you two are adventurous about sex but I’m not.” </p><p>“It’ll be ok, Dia. We have our safety word so if you’re uncomfortable we will stop. It’s ok if you don’t want to, don’t think we’re trying to force you.” Kanan reassures. Dia thought for a moment. It’s not that she doesn’t want to, it’s her lack of confidence in sexual activities that make her second guess. But, she realized she has nothing to lose by trying. </p><p>“Alright, we can try. But I want to know what exactly we’re doing. You better not have me go outside or something shameless like that.” </p><p>“Of course not! We know you don’t like doing that. We’re gonna be in here and use some of the toys. Kanan and I will say things that would be humiliating to you but we don’t mean it. It’s all part of the scene so don’t take it seriously. Remember what the safe words are?” </p><p>“‘Yellow’ is to slow down, ‘red’ is to stop.” Mari kisses Dia. </p><p>“Perfect~! Let’s start ok~!” Mari and Kanan kissed Dia before getting up from the bed. Dia took the small moment to prepare herself for what’s to come. “Oh! Be a doll and take your clothes off for us, darling~!” Dia blushes and follows the order. She takes off her clothes but leaves her panties on as she starts getting erect. Dia knows how much Kanan and Mari love seeing her penis poking out of her panties.</p><p>Kanan and Mari watched her, eating up the sight before them. “I love it when a good girl knows her place. We haven’t even done anything and she’s already getting hard for us!” They move in front of her semi-erect manhood. “It’s still soft, Mari?” Kanan looks at Mari with an all-knowing smile.</p><p>“Oh yes~!” Mari took out a vibrator and rubbed it on the base of her cock. Dia moaned softly, enjoying the light vibrations. "Aw! Look at how small she is~! Even when she's hard, it's just a tiny little dick~!"</p><p>Dia's face turned completely red. She was only 3 inches, 3 and a half when she's hard. It was nothing compared to Kanan's thick 7 inches soft and 8 inches hard. Even Mari was bigger than her, 5 inches soft and 6 hard. She would never admit that she was insecure about her size. Especially not now.</p><p>Kanan took it upon herself to put Dia in her mouth, sucking and licking her rougher than usual. Mari moved the vibrator to her balls so Kanan could take her into her whole mouth. Dia curled her toes and grabbed the blanket with her head thrown backward. "Look! Her dick is twitching so much! She must be ready cum already~! We barely did anything~!" Kanan looked up at Dia, humming in agreement. </p><p>Dia let out lots of moans and whimpers as she felt her climax. But Kanan and Mari weren't going to let her finish so easily. Kanan took Dia out of her mouth and Mari stopped the vibrator. Dia instantly whimpered more and bucked her hips forward. "Look at how much she wants it, Mari." Kanan purred. She pushed Dia back on the bed and lifted her butt so it was leaning against her. Mari slid her panties off. </p><p>"You probably don't want these to be ruined more than they already are." Mari cooed as she rubbed Dia's cock. Dia helplessly watched it happen and immediately felt her climax but couldn't hold it back anymore. Letting out her hot sticky mess all over her face. "Aw~! Look at how cute you look with your cum on your face~!" </p><p>Dia wasn't given time to catch her breath before they changed positions. Dia was flipped onto her stomach with her butter up in the air and her face in front of Mari's length. Kanan groped Dia`s small butt and spread them as she did. "You look cute like this, your ass is ready for my massive dick while you suck on Mari's dick. Even though your dick is tiny, it's standing tall." Dia sucked on Mari while Kanan lubed up her fingers to start preparing Dia. Dia squealed as she felt Kanan’s fingers going inside her and bobbed her head on Mari’s cock. </p><p>Mari held down Dia's head. "I didn't need to say anything! What a good girl~! Being desperate for us! Oh, Kanan! Do you have the ribbon?” Dia looked up at Mari confused. </p><p>“Already ahead of you!” Kanan took her fingers out when she felt that Dia was ready. She took a ribbon she had nearby and tied a neat little bow on the base of Dia’s cock. “Now that looks adorable!” Dia’s wanted to cover her dick, it didn’t feel right. It wasn’t because the ribbon was tight or anything but she felt degraded. Dia wanted to say something but she didn’t have the will to say anything. Kanan lined her cock to Dia’s hole then inserted it inside of Dia. </p><p>Dia cried out. She’s used to Kanan’s large size by now but the scene didn’t feel right. She wanted it to stop. “Red! Red!” Dia screamed as she pulled her head up from Mari. Kanan immediately pulled out while Mari pulled Dia into a hug and laid down on the bed. Dia instantly took off the ribbon and covered her cock. Kanan and Mari looked at each other, unsure of what to think. </p><p>“Dia? What’s wrong? Do you not like that?” Mari asked while Kanan cuddled up Dia from behind. Kanan was feeling really awful that she might have done something that Dia didn’t like. </p><p>“I...I-I don’t like comments about my...size…” Dia started. “I know it was part of the scene but...I didn’t like it at all. I know I’m small and sometimes I think I can’t please you two enough from how small it is.” Dia paused for a moment. “I’m sorry for bring up my insecurities…” </p><p>“It’s ok, Dia. We didn’t know you felt that way. We wouldn’t have said that if we knew that.” Kanan said. She wrapped her arms around Dia’s waist, making Dia purr in the affection. Dia laid her head on Mari’s heavenly soft breasts. </p><p>"Do you want to call it a night? We can just cuddle like this." Mari asked. Not wanting to make Dia uncomfortable if she's not in the mood anymore. </p><p>"You don't mind stopping for me?" </p><p>"Of course we don't mind! You don't need to push yourself." </p><p>"Then, I'll like us to stay like this." Kanan and Mari gave Dia a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we love supportive girlfriends</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>